Until I Find You
by Kitsu Garuto
Summary: Sakura begins her own search for her lost friend, Uchiha Sasuke. Along the way she uncovers strength she never knew she had. Chapter 1 of many! My first fanfic  please comment!


**"Until I Find You" – A Naruto FanFic**

****

**For the record: I don't own Naruto. I don't claim to. I'm just an enthusiastic fan.**

****

**Author's Note:** This story runs parallel to the "Sasuke Retrieval" arc, and is a re-imaginaing of sorts of events from the perspective of Sakura. Enjoy and please comment! This is my first fanfic!

****

**Chapter 1 - Embodiment**

Ever since he'd left Sakura's dreams had been filled with violence. Her waking life, true enough, was filled with it anyway – as a ninja of the hidden village of Konoha it was her sacred duty to defend her fellow man with her life. In the short time since her graduation she'd seen horrible things – the death of Haku, a pawn in the schemes of a man he respected, Kabuto's betrayal, the murder of the Third Hokage - but none of that could compare to the horrors her mind conjured up when she was alone.

She twisted fitfully beneath the light sheets of her _beddo_, a thin film of sweat coating her flesh.

"Sasuke..."

And in her mind's eye she saw him – Uchiha Sasuke. He was stood in front of her, a rolling meadow stretching out behind him, cherry blossom trees leaving a carpet of pinkish white leaves on the floor and ethereal trails of the same in the air. She smiled and ran to him.

"Sasuke! It's really you!"

Yet something was different about him. Framed by the cherry blossom he looked at her with plaintive eyes.

"Sakura-chan...please...help me!"

"What?"

Only then did Sakura see the shadow lengthening behind her friend, twisting and curling back onto itself, forming a serpent-like shape. Although it was impossible, she seemed sure the snake was smiling.

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke spun on his heels as the snake drew itself to its full height, dwarfing the cherry blossom trees. "Aha-ha-ha," it snarled. "Uchiha Sasuke – you belong to me now!"

"_Never_!" Sasuke screamed, launching a kunai at the serpent's eye. It bounced off having no effect, but bought the Uchiha some time. "SHARINGAN!"

Sasuke used his inherited ability and tried to see through the illusion, only to realise the creature before him was real. _A summoning __jutsu_ he thought to himself. _No matter. My next __move will reveal the architect of this diabolical scheme!_ Concentrating, he attempted to draw all the chakra in his body into his right hand. Sakura watched on, helpless and paralysed with fear.

"Sasuke-kun! Be careful!"

The serpent laughed again. "Too slow, Uchiha!" it spat and launched itself at Sasuke, fangs bared, mouth wide.

"Sasuke!"

"I have you now you snake! CHIDORI!" roared Sasuke, driving his palm into the serpent's nose. It seemed to hang and hover in the air, the glowing chakra of the Chidori boring a hole in its gargantuan nose. The form of the snake began to quiver...then it fell to the ground.

"Hmm," Sasuke grunted. "He wasn't so tough."

In her mind's eye Sakura watched Sasuke walk towards her as the snake, once more, drew itself to its full height behind him.

"Sasuke! Watch out!!"

"I have you now, Uchiha Sasuke!" it exclaimed. "No-one escapes the will of Orochimaru!"

Sasuke turned just in time to see a vast set of jaws clasp around him. He let out a scream.

"Sasuke!"

And after that...darkness.

---

Sakura woke with a start, tears streaming down her face. _Why, __Sasuke__? How could you do it? Surely it can't be your fault?_ She replayed her last encounter with him in her mind. She begged him not to leave, but he pushed her aside like she was nothing. _That is not the __Sasuke__ I know. He would never...I just can't believe it!_

Several months previously Naruto, Choji, Neji, Shikamaru and Kiba had commenced their pursuit of Sasuke, but since then she'd heard nothing. The mission was considered S-Class, and as such all information was top secret. No matter how much she begged Kakashi he refused to reveal anything to her.

"I'm sorry, Sakura-chan," he'd say, "But old-lady Tsunade says I can't. You understand, right?"

She sighed deeply, drawing her knees into her chest and hugging them. _I don't care what they __say,__Naruto__ and the others aren't looking hard enough. No-one knows __Sasuke__ as well as I do. I should be there with them._

Slowly she swung her legs over the side of the bed and stood up. _I don't care what the others say. I'm the only one who has a hope of finding __Sasuke__. I know what has to be done._


End file.
